


[Podfic] Gods & Monsters

by TempestandTeacup



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathtub Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, First Kiss, First Time, First chapter is longer than the other chapters, Gentle Sex, Hannibal Lecter is the Chesapeake Ripper, Lecter Twins, Lingerie, M/M, Mirror Sex, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Denial, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Riding, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sassy Will Graham, Seduction, Shaving, Sibling Incest, Snowballing, Threesomes, comsharing, faceslapping, first trime topping, underage drinkin, will graham is 17 in this but things started when he was 16
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:08:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24307951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TempestandTeacup/pseuds/TempestandTeacup
Summary: “How long?”It’s as easy a question as any to start with, Will supposes, if not exactly the one he assumed his father would ask first - namely, what the ever-loving fuck do you two sick bastards think you’re doing?“Since he arrived,” Will admits, clearing his throat when his voice comes out husky and broken.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter/Nigel (Charlie Countryman), Will Graham/Nigel (Charlie Countryman)
Kudos: 6





	[Podfic] Gods & Monsters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BelladonnaWyck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelladonnaWyck/gifts), [raiast](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raiast/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Gods & Monsters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23173027) by [BelladonnaWyck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelladonnaWyck/pseuds/BelladonnaWyck), [raiast](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raiast/pseuds/raiast). 



> Podfic of the series "Gods and Monsters by BelladonnaWyck and raiast, such lovely fannibal friends and my fellow smut fiends. I'm so glad we found each other in the trash heap of fandom life. This is utter depravity, and I adore it.

<https://soundcloud.com/user-254395232/gods-monsters-ch1-final-edit>

**Author's Note:**

> Come tumble with me! @OfTempestsAndTeacups


End file.
